


Fanart of Curl-e's really good fic

by Cili



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Multi, fic fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cili/pseuds/Cili
Summary: I drew a thing.You should read the thing its from.





	Fanart of Curl-e's really good fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cuddling Shirtless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053858) by [curl-e (curl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curl/pseuds/curl-e). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> Why is the image so big ahhhh orz
> 
> Please consider checking out and leaving a comment on the origional fic!


End file.
